Beautiful & Blissful Wedding
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op with YuriChan220, Directly Connected to her story "Beautiful & Blissful Love". Reading that story is necessary. You've seen their love, their beauty. Now, you shall see the gorgeous wedding of Celestine and Origa. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Beautiful & Blissful Wedding**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

The skies are blue, not a cloud in sight, a gentle breeze makes maidens' hair sway, and Celestine Lucculus and her adopted daughter Prielle, the high elves of their unconventional family of three, are tending to the beautiful, life-filled garden of the Reincarnated High Elven Goddess' palace in her kingdom's capitol.

It was per request of Celestine to have her and the Dark Queen Origa's darling child to herself for the day to simply have Prielle's company at her "second home", so to speak. Origa agreed to this arrangement, seeing she had been "hogging" Celestine, so to speak, for several days, several days away from her own lands.

"Hah, hah ha, laalaa mmm la~" Celestine's pointed ears get graced by the sweet litle melody sung softly by Prielle with company of bird chimes, little critters moving around the two blondes on the ground and air alike. They are high elves, so they are naturally much more in tune with flora and fauna alike than their dark-skinned counterparts.

"Mama Celes? Is everything alright?" Prielle halts her singing and humming to snap her mother out of her momentary lapse of concentration. Celestine blinks twice.

"Eh? Um, darling? What is it, Prielle-chan?" She replies.

"Mama Celes, you've been staring at that flower you've been tending to for at least a solid minute. Is something on your mind?" Prielle's words help Celestine realize just that, and indeed, her attention has been hogged by just the one single flower in the flower bed she's kneeling in front of.

"...hmmmm..." Celestine hums softly and then, chews on her bottom lip.

Stunning forest-green eyes turn to the younger elf and the younger woman is momentarily rendered speechless by her mother's next words.

"Prielle-chan...I want to marry Origa-chan."

There's about five seconds of shocked silence before the local fauna flees the area in fright by the adorably loud squeal of "EHHH?!" that ensues from Prielle.

"M-Mama Celes?! Oh my goodness! Oh goodness, oh my goodness, oh goddesses, oh, uh, oh Mama Celes~! That's absolutely wonderful!" And then, that cute reaction of shock gets turned into pure joy and gushing from the younger elf as she tackles her fellow high elf and mother to land on the flower bed she was tending to earlier.

"P-Prielle-chan~?!" Celestine laughs and she gently strokes her daughter's hair and pets her on the top of the head. "Oh goodness, some~one's incredibly excited! Teehee!" The (much) older blonde giggles and coos as she and her child snuggle on the bed of flowers.

"This is wonderful, Mama Celes! In fact, heh, I was, well, I was wondering when one of you would actually put the ring on the other! I've been waiting for this moment~!" Prielle raises her head from her mother's glorious bosom and her smile dazzles Celestine.

"Well, to be fair...Origa-chan and I have been lovers for so long now...and...heh, well, we have a little family with you now...it was about time we made it official, Origa-chan and I~" The High Elven Goddess reasons with a bit of an embarrassed smile and a lovely blush on her fair cheeks.

Prielle stands up and gently tugs her on the arm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Let's go and meet with Mama Origa right now~!"

"Easy, easy, my daughter~" Celestine says as she is helped by the younger elf stand up. "Once I tend a few more flowers, then we'll go."

"Okay~!"

While doing that, Prielle catches a sight of a young human girl roaming around the garden. Since her fear and distrust in humans are still in mind, Prielle jumps and hides behind her mother.

"Hm? Oh!" Celestine puts down the watering can and smiles at the younger girl, who is giggling and waving. "Prielle-chan…why don't you greet this sweet human girl?"

Prielle remains shy as she just peeks from where she's hiding. The young human girl just approaches them with a smile.

"Go on," Celestine gently gestures her hand with a soft smile as she turns her head towards her daughter. "She won't bite, really."

The girl holds out her hand and Prielle peeks again at the bluenette. She takes a few steps forward, carefully and cautiously. The young girl throws her arms up in the air, as if to tell her to lift her up. Prielle hesitates for a moment and then, she gently grabs her and lifts her off the ground. The little human girl squeals happily as she throws her arms in the air, cheering.

Prielle can't help but smile at this girl's enthusiasm. It makes her heart flutter from just looking at this human's cute face. Celestine watches with a smile of her own, happy that her own daughter is overcoming her fear of humans with small steps.

Then Prielle sets her down and slowly reaches out her hand, just to pet the little girl's head like a puppy. The bluenette giggles, accepting this touch from an elf.

"Kaede! It's time to go...oh!" Another girl, who has the same colored hair, but older and busty comes running towards the little girl. "Were you keeping watch of my little sister?"

"Y-yes," Prielle bravely replies. "We made sure...she's okay."

The taller bluenette smiles and sighs softly in relief and she bows to the Goddess and her child.

"Thank goodness. Apologies, my Goddess, Prielle-sama. I have no idea how it is that Kaede here manages to get past me and into the castle." She explains and gives the little bluenette, Kaede, a playful scolding motion.

"Come on now, Kaede. Let's go home. Mother's your favorite dish for lunch today~" She then "coaxes" her to come back to her side with a happy "Yaaayyy! Munchies!"

"That's quite alright, young lady. My castle's door is always open to any. Elf or human, doesn't matter. All are welcome here~" Celestine reassures the blue-haired siblings before her.

After giving their thanks and bidding goodbye, with Celestine and the elder sister, Himawari, agreeing to have a shy Prielle and eager Kaede meet up again for a play date in the very near future, the High Elven Goddess easily schedules for a carriage to take her to her beloved's lands to make this life-changing confession and proposal to the Dark Queen.

By the time they arrive, Celestine holds out her hand to take her daughter's to help her out of the carriage and walk toward the entrance of the castle. The guards let them in as they know those two are close to Origa more than anything. One of them secretly whispers to his buddy that he wishes he jad a child, earning him a chuckle and a pat on the back.

They walk toward Origa's chambers and Cloe just so happened to walk by and catch sight of them.

"Oh! My ladies, I shall let Origa-sama know you're here right away~!"

But before the half breed goes, Celestine gently takes her wrist and shakes her head.

"Don't worry. You don't have to," she says softly. "Besides, I have something very important to tell Origa-chan."

"Alright, Celestine-sama."

The High Elven Goddess walks toward the door and knocks it three times. In just a few seconds, the door swings open and is greeted by Queen Origa. She puts on a warm bright smile as she gestures the two high elves inside and closes the door behind them.

"I didn't think you would come back this early," Origa says. "I was ummmm...making a few adjustments to things."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Celestine tilts her head in confusion.

A smile appears on the dark elf's face as she approaches her and gently takes her hands in hers.

"Celes...I think...it's time we started a real family," she says. "We have our daughter, Prielle with us already, so this is the perfect chance for us to do this."

"W-wait...you don't mean...!" Celestine cups one hand to her mouth as tears prickle from her eyes as the dark elf goes down on one knee, presenting a small blue box. "Origa...Origa-chan...I...!"

"Celes...We have both been through times of peace and strife. You have loved me and healed my wounds more than once. I've gone to battle knowing your love will keep me alive. You've been at my side for so long that I feel we were together in a prior incarnation...and I want that to happen many lives over." She then opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "So...please...Celestine Lucullus...will you marry me?"

Celestine can't fight off the tears, and neither does she want to. She gives a sigh of relief mixed with a happy sob at the end as she urges Origa to stand back up and her hand threatens to shake as she holds it up.

"Yes! Yes, and a thousand lifetimes, yes, Origa-chan~!" Celestine cries and she wills her hand not to shake as her teary-eyed dark beloved gently slides the ring onto her finger.

Meanwhile, right outside of the Dark Queen's chambers, Prielle and Cloe look on from the tiny crack of the ajar-open door. The younger blonde had quietly made her way out of her Mama Origa's room to give her mamas some privacy for this beautiful, great moment...but of course, she remained within earshot and with the door slightly ajar. In no time at all, Cloe had emerged from the shadows to look at her Queen make that proposal.

Prielle sniffles softly, choking back a happy sob while Cloe smiles oh so slightly, keeping calm and stoic yet happy and delighted on the inside.

And then, Celestine and Origa are shaken from their tight hug in the room by a...slight commotion on the other side of the door, albeit after having discussed...slightly awkward but in a good way...how Celestine was going to propose first. They settled for a good-natured pout and apology, along with a kiss.

"Origa-sama and Celestine-sama are getting married, Origa-sama and Celestine-sama are getting married...they will need the most stunningly gorgeous wedding dresses and undergarments Eostia has ever seen..."

Origa quirks an eyebrow as she and Celestine step outside of the room to see...

"...Oh Andraea, you don't have to-" _"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"_ And before Origa can further protest against her royal tailor's campaign against sleep and nourishment in the name of fashion...the madwoman has already dashed off to her workshop.

"...Mama Celes...Mama Origa...what...just happened...?" Prielle asks, utterly bewildered, somewhat scared, from where she's plopped in a knocked-out-cold Cloe's lap.

Celestine just gives an awkward giggle while Origa facepalms with a sigh of dismay.

In a few days after the proposal, the news of the marriage spread like fire. Tens of thousands of people are hearing about this right now.

Announcers standing in the middle of town, scroll in hand, saying, "Everyone! Everyone young and old, two of our favorite elves, the Dark Queen Origa Discordia and the Goddess herself, Celestine Lucullus, are getting married!"

This brings lots of people jumping for joy and cheering for the two elves they worship and adore so much.

And in no time at all, after just a couple months pass, the planned wedding ceremony finally commences. Humans, dwarves and other elves come to see this wonderful Big Day. Origa stands by the chapel with Cloe at her side after escorting her. Andraea designed a revealing wedding dress, which only consists of a sling bikini, white elbow gloves, white thigh high stockings with high heels and bridal veil on her head. She smiles as she awaits her soon to be bride.

Origa takes a look at the dress and whispers to her Shadow. "Isn't this...a bit much? Most of the men look like they want to jump on me right now."

"What? These humans? Yeah...I can see they are sooo eager... _Ahem!"_ Cloe clears her throat loudly for the human men to hear and jump away in shock at the menacing glare.

"Thank you." Cloe returns to her normal self and faces the double doors.

The organ plays and the people stand up while the doors open. Claudia Laventein the Commander of Celestine's Holy Knights leads her Goddess carefully across the red carpet as she is escorting the High Elven Goddess. Celestine looks straight ahead and sees her beloved smiling back at her. The High Elven goddess is wearing a two piece bikini that's a bit small on her, thigh high stockings, white elbow gloves with white high heels and a bridal veil. Prielle waves to her mother as they come closer and closer until they close gaps. Both Celestine and Origa takes each other's hands and when the organ ends, Kaguya steps up to the podium, clearing her throat.

The two elven women, dark and high, can hardly believe how gorgeous the other looks. Yes, it's not like they don't wear outfits that "skimpy" doesn't even come close to defining, but now, in this moment, as they stand before one another, gloved hand in gloved hand and about to take the most important, greatest step of their lives together...Origa Discordia and Celestine Lucculus have never felt more gorgeous than right now.

"Dear beloveds. Elves. Humans. Dwarves. Holy Knights, dignataries, peasants. It matters not what race, love binds all together, and this is one such example." The stoic and cool Priestess Most High begins, her voice soft yet exuding with serene authority.

"Origa Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves. Celestine Lucculus, Reincarnated High Elven Goddess. Your union, your love and what will soon bind you together in holy matrimony, are living examples of what love can and will achieve if given the time, dedication and resolve." Kaguya can't help but give an oh-so-slight smile. The black-haired shrine maiden herself almost can't believe she's overseeing this union. It fills her with pride.

"Love knows no race. It knows no skin color. It knows no gender. May this be a most wonderful lesson of that. Now...Origa Discordia. Celestine Lucculus. Queen. Goddess. Are you two ready?" Kaguya nods to the two women. She receives two nods in response.

The people gathered at the chapel wonder why there are no wedding vows exchanged, but this is a special occasion...as the doors to the chapel suddenly began to open almost of their own accord.

The lights become slightly dim, and then there is a gentle, warm breeze that encompasses the entire building.

Then, out of thin air, small lines begin to form quite like strings of golden sand.

These strings then glide towards the pristine red carpet of the chapel and they begin to slither and twist and turn, making up arcane elven runes that glow a soft amber.

These lines and runes form a line that stops at the high-heeled feet of the Dark Queen and the Goddess and then, the strings become almost light-like and they begin to coil and wrap around the two brides, going up their legs, hips, waist and then, settling on the spots on their chests above their hearts as well as a single string of red with gold forming between their finger fingers, connecting them.

The people gathered at the chapel, all other than the High Priestess and the brides all "ohhh" and "ahhhh" in sheer awe at this ethereal spectacle, including Prielle, who has never witnessed anything like this before, not even back in her own home when she was a guest at weddings there.

Eventually, the ancient elven runes disappear without a trace...except for a single rune, an inscription along the surface of the brides' rings.

"From this day and onto the life after this and the next, may none break what has today been formed. You are now wife and wife. You two may kiss~" Kaguya finishes and claps twice, then gives a deep bow and steps off the altar.

The two elves intertwine hands, lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. The crowd goes wild, applauding to this lovely bond between the two elves. This is the moment they will never forget...ever. Small tears fall from their eyes, but they are just so happy.

Prielle joins in after that, giggling and eager to get a kiss from her two mothers. Celetine cups her hands on her cheeks and kisses her on the forehead. Origa does the same thing and the crowd cheers more.

And after that, the celebration goes on with a short stroll through the town on a wedding carriage with Prielle in the middle of the two brides. Their followers are behind them, happy and still cheering

The two brides wave and look around at all the people congratulating them, left and right. And thus, in no time at all, they reach Celestine's palace. Origa gets off first, holds out her hand to help her daughter get off and then Celestine.

Pretty soon, a party commences at Celestine's palace with everyone invited. The two brides and their daughter get a special table that's tall and has the words "Wife and Wife" written at the front.

Celestine and Origa share glances and giggle while Prielle eats happily.

"You having fun?" Origa asks.

"Oh, yes! Totally~!" Celestine says. "Prielle-chan is enjoying herself too."

"Fufu! You know, I dreamed this day would come. From the moment you and I became a couple and then adopted Prielle. This is truly a dream come true."

Celestine can't help herself. She sheds a couple of tears of joy that Origa gently wipes away with just the back of her index finger and thumb on her new wife's gorgeous, blushing face.

"Our dream come true. Absolutely, Origa-chan~" The goddess coos and she and the Dark Queen share a sweet, short kiss that they barely have time to pull away from before the tiny yet incredibly strong bundle of energy known as Ruu Ruu, Princess of the Dwarves, comes crashing into Celestine's waist.

"CEEELEEES-CHAAAANNNN~! Congratulations! So, so, so, so many congratulations!" The dwarf girl gushes and nuzzles her old friend's perfect, bare tummy.

Prielle gives a cute little squeak of shock at the sudden impact, but she and Origa soon chuckle and "awww" as Celestine coos while gently petting Ruu Ruu on the head like a puppy.

The tiny woman turns to Origa with a pout.

"You take the best care of Celes-chan here, y'hear?! She's _my_ best friend! You break her heart and I'll-!" The green-clad dwarf gets cut off by the gauntled-clad hand of Claudia on her shoulder.

"Please, stop trying to cause an international incident, Ruu Ruu-san. Celestine-sama, it was an honor to escort you down the aisle. And Queen Origa-sama..." The strawberry-blonde turns to the dark woman, and she crosses an arm on her collarbone and touches her shoulder.

"My sword is Celestine-sama's arm, but it shall also be yours, Dark Queen, should you need it. We Holy Knights shall protect and care for our Goddess as well as her beloved." She bows her head.

The black-haired dark elven woman blinks twice in surprise, but she soon gains a regal, elegant posture and responds.

"Your offer is most appreciated, Holy Knight Commander Claudia Levantein. Your blade shall be called upon with gratitude and honor should crisis come to our door."

Origa and Claudia share a smile and a nod while Ruu Ruu keeps, well, glued to Celestine's hip and thigh.

"...also, Celes-chan...the tailor of these wedding...outfits...is a massive perv...not that I don't like it...just saying..."

The ladies giggle and Origa hopes Andraea is still breathing by the time they return to her palace.

Then, amidst the dancing and eating crowds, the new wives spot a head of hot-pink hair followed by another of blonde. Out of the people come out Prim Fiore and Alicia Arcturus, Princess and Commander of the Iris Knights respectively.

"Alicia-onee-sama, there, there they are~!" The rose-haired cutie coos and squeezes Alicia's gauntlet-armed hand in hers.

"Heh, yes, Prim-chan. Yes, there they are. Greetings, Goddess, Dark Queen," Alicia speaks with a formal bow, tugging on Prim's hand to urge her to follow suit.

"Greetings, Alicia-san, Prim-chan. It's so good to see you again. I'm so, so sorry I haven't gone to visit as often as I should," Celestine greets back and gives an apologetic bow.

"Ah, no, no! No Goddess! Please, don't! You have much to keep you busy. The preparations for this event alone must have been mind-boggling! There is nothing to apologize for!" Alicia quickly does her best to reassure her fellow blonde.

"Celestine-sama, Origa-sama! You two are so gorgeous together! This is like a fairy tale come to life! Oh goodness, I shall commission a painter to make a portrait of us all when Alicia-onee-sama and I get married too!" Prim gushes with excitement, and that last bit sends Alicia into a blushing fit.

"P-P-Prim! G-Goodness gracious, oh Goddess, Dark Queen, please don't mind her, she's had _too_ much cake! P-Please, don't mind her! C-Come, come now, Prim, we have some dignataries to meet there in the other side of the room. Come on!" Alicia tries to re-establish order and Origa, Celestine, Ruu and Claudia, along with Prielle (who is still munching away at her meal) look on at the squabbling cousin princesses.

"...they look so cute together, too..." Prielle muses.

Then, another pair approaches the group of women, this time, a fiery redhead clad in red, brown and blue, with a simple dress that she doesn't look all too comfortable in and a top that has a nigh indecent plunging neckline...but all things considered, the dress code here isn't all _that_ formal, considering, well, the wedding bikinis Origa and Celestine are wearing as their wedding dresses.

And alongside her, or the owner of the arm she's got her own wrapped around, is a tall, dark man, a most dashing rogue that clearly looks like he'd rather be in armor than the simple black, red and brown robes with white trim he's clad in.

"...gods damn it, I feel naked without my sword..." Vault comments to Maia just as they reach the wives.

"Watch your language, _sweetie."_ That makes the rogue cringe and Maia giggle.

"Hello, Goddess Celestine-sama, Dark Queen Origa-sama. How do you do?" The redhead tries to speak as formally as she can, clearly, very uncomfortable with it.

"For a Mercenary Queen...you look terrible in a dress, and you in heels? You look like you're hanging onto Vault-kun for dear life!" Ruu Ruu quips and laughs.

Maia sighs in dismay and Vault shakes his head in equal dismay.

"Regardless, Ruu Ruu-chan, of how Vault-kun and I look like...hmph," Maia gives Ruu Ruu a raspberry. Then, she turns to Celestine and Origa. "Congratulations on your Big Day, Celestine-sama, Origa-sama. This is a once-in-a-lifetime occasion, considering...you know. It's an honor for us to be here."

Origa chuckles while Celestine nods.

"Thank you, Maia-san. We're glad to have you all here. In fact, I'm surprised. You should have a lot of questing to do, no? Many adventures abound in a line of work such as yours."

This time, it's Vault who replies.

"Well, Maia-chan keeps busy, keeps me and the boys busy with work and keeps lots of coin in our pockets. She makes sure we don't blow it all on celebration after a big, hard fought battle, hahaha!" The dashing rogue gives a loud, deep laugh that makes Maia shake her head in dismay.

"Well, that, and keep other women at bay from jumping your bones, you big oaf," Maia groans.

Vault laughs again and Origa and Celestine blush in mild embarrassment at Maia's jab at her partner and Mercenary King's tendency to draw women to him like a magnet.

Then, the man reaches out his free hand.

"In any case, yes. Congratulations, Queen Origa, Goddess Celestine-OW!-sama, Origa-sama, Celestine-sama...ow..." Vault groans at the elbow Maia just gave his ribs.

"Keep safe those that cannot defend themselves, Mercenary King and Queen. Thank you," Origa gives a nod.

With that, Maia and Vault take their leave and go back to the party.

Origa sighs with mild exaggeration as she plops back down on her comfortable chair at their table.

"Haaaah...I'm exhausted...so much meet-and-greet..." She groans, while Cloe kneels by her side, using a handkerchief as a makeshift fan to cool down her Queen.

"...Ruu Ruu-chan...I can't walk too well with you clinging onto me like this...~"

"Puuuuuu~!"

Claudia puts her hands on her hips and looks to Prielle, who gives a giggle and a smile.

"So...how about a dance?" The strawberry-blonde proposes, and she winks to Prielle before glancing to her Goddess and Dark Queen.

"Ohhhh, that would be lovely! Mama Celes, Mama Origa, I can dance with Commander Claudia, yes~?" Prielle smiles and she steps up to the Holy Knight to take her hand.

Celestine and Origa turn to look at her and the blonde giggles while Origa gets a bit rigid.

"Sure thing, darling. Go right ahead~" _"One single dance."_ While Celestine agrees and Origa's motherly instinct of protection gets suddenly awakened.

Prielle proceeds to dance with Celestine's Holy Knight while the high elven goddess extends her hand.

"Want to dance as well, Origa-chan~?" She coos.

The dark elf blushes, but nods as she gently takes her hand and the two leave the table. As the two go in the center, all of the villagers and other races dance around them, having a grand old time.

Celestine and Origa keep it simple. Just a slow and passionate dance while Origa twirls her around, making her very long blonde hair sway at the movement and then they pull each other close, touching foreheads and nuzzling each other's noses shortly after.

"You...Origa-chan...this is the best day of my life~" the High Elven Goddess says. "I wish this moment could last forever."

"Same here, Celes." Origa says. "But we CAN make this moment last a lifetime, burn this into our memories for as long as we live."

"Oh, yes! Yes, it would truly last a lifetime for sure~"

Everyone continues to dance beautifully, each with their partners along with the loving music in the background. Prielle is done dancing with Claudia and moves on to Cloe. It surprised her at first, but accepted anyways and the two elves dance with each other, soon meeting up with Origa and Celestine

"Oh, my~!" Origa grins. "Seems like our daughter has grown attached to my Shadow already~"

"It's...it's nothing like that, Origa-sama!" Cloe tries to protest, but Prielle giggles.

"I like you already, Cloe~!" The former elven princess says.

"Shut up!" Cloe shouts, only earning another giggle from Prielle.

Pretty soon, the party starts to die down and each and every person starts to leave. Origa and Celestine say their good-byes to their many friends until there is none left except for them and Cloe.

They all help each other clean up the place and then turn off the lights when they made sure everything is picked up. Cloe brings in the wedding carriage and gestures the newly wedded couple and their daughter to get inside. It takes a little while to get back to Origa's chambers and then hang up their wedding dresses.

Origa has a plan in mind. "One minute, my loving family~" she goes inside the closet and in just a few minutes, the dark elf queen comes out with a purple negligee with black thigh high stockings, making Cloe almost faint from a nosebleed. "Fufu! Celes wore something like this before. Why don't you try the same thing, hmm~? Won't you, Prielle, my dear?"

"I'll...take my leave...good night, Celestine-sama, Origa-sama, Prielle-sama..." "Chan~! Call me Prielle-chan, Cloe-chan!" "...Prielle...chan." "Yay!" And the younger half-breed woman all but pops a smoke bomb to get out of the room, leaving the two wives and their daughter to themselves giggling like little girls.

"Yes, Mama Origa! Anything to look as gorgeous as you~! Come on, come on, Mama Celes! Let's doll each other up!" Prielle smiles and coos sweetly, taking both of Celestine's hands and leading her to their huge walk-in closet.

"Of course, sweetie. Please, heh, don't tug, you'll make me trip! Heehee~!"

Origa looks on with a soft, loving smile at her wive and daughter's excitement and banter. She moves to her enormous bed and lies down on her side, head propped on her hand propped on her elbow and pillow, magnificent silk-and-lace-clad body relaxed, her other hand idly playing with the side-tie strings of her panties as she waits.

In just but a few minutes, slightly longer than it took her, Origa's visible eye widens as as well as her smile, the dark woman feeling her caramel cheeks become much hotter as she looks on at her uber-gorgeous family step out of the closet and stand before her at the foot of their bed.

Celestine is a hot, blushing mess while Prielle is almost bouncing with excitement. Both women look beyond gorgeous in their choice of negligee and legwear for the night: completely transparent silver silk for Celestine with black stockings whose garter straps are actually attached to the waistband of her black panties. Meanwhile, Prielle looks just as exquisite with an opaque snow-white negligeé and soft-brown stockings that greatly resemble her usual thigh-high boots.

"Oh my darlings...you both look like goddesses. Come, my beautiful family. It's been a really, really long day. Let's all rest. Let's dream sweet dreams together~" Origa beckons her girls over with a crooked index finger.

As the three crawl into bed, with Prielle in the middle and Celestine on the right, the high elven goddess turns off the light and snuggle under the covers with her loving family.

Prielle lets out cute giggles and happy squeals upon being sandwiched between her two beautiful mothers.

"Mama Origa...Mama Celes...thank you...for giving me a wonderful life." She whispers. "I couldn't have asked...for a better family than...this." At that last sentence, she falls fast asleep, cuddled next to Celestine.

Celestine and Origa each kiss her gently and look up towards each other.

"Best...night...ever~" The High Elven Goddess says.

"You said it~" Origa manages to intertwine hands with her beloved wife's and share a brief kiss before snuggling against their daughter.

"I'm so glad we got married like this," Origa continues. "We're now officially a family."

"I'm glad too," Celestine says. "Ahhhh..I'm getting sleepy. Good night...my beloved wife~"

"Same to you, Celes~"

 **~The end~**

 **Yuri-chan:** So...okay. We did something very special. And some of you may not know some of the guest characters. Himawari and Kaede are from "Yuru Yuri"

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm~ Just 'cuz~ 'Cuz Kaede is a cinnamon roll baby sis~ A perfect new friend for Prielle~ :3

 **Yuri-chan:** Ohhh yes~

 **Major Mikey** : And Yuri-chan...thank you. Thank you so much for spoiling me rotten with writing opportunities such as this~ I really, really appreciate it~

 **Yuri-chan:** You're very welcome~

 **Major Mikey:** Being a part of this tale is...haaaah~ So wonderful~

 **Yuri-chan:** This was super fun~!

 **Major Mikey glomps Yuri-chan**

 **Yuri-chan:** So yeah, everyone. Prielle is not an OC by the way. She's from a hentai manga.

 **Major Mikey:** And she's a part of Yuri-chan's story's continuity~ You want to learn more about her? Go read Yuri-chan's "Beautiful and Blissful Love"~

 **Yuri-chan:** Long and detailed reviews everyone!

 **Major Mikey** : Mmhmm, mmhmm~ We put so much love into this piece. It's only fair, yes~? Yuri-chan, again, thank you for the wonderful, beautiful and blissful, eh~, opportunity! Seeya'll next story and/or co-op~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


End file.
